


Her Secret Lives: Various Yandere Overwatch X Unique Reader (Male Verse)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Male verse, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) did not understand her power. How it lead to so many lives. She thought they had to be dreams for sure that was until she join Blackwatch.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Various/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Captured

(Name's POV) 

I woke up from another very long dream this one was with Jack Morrison, or at least that is the name in the dream. I study dreams a lot and I knew that is all they are. I know there is nothing more to them than that. I must be using Jack Morrison and the other people I see in my dreams nothing more nothing less. I look at the date and grin today is my job. I am going have to do it well. The job is to get rid of the president of the United states. I am just a cog in talon so I do not have a big part. Just keeping a eye out if I have to be a decoy. Most likely not, but still. 

I make my way to the mission point and get into position. I sit and read a holo pad in my hand and wait if I get the signal. My name is (Name) (Last Name) a Talon cog. It is no problem I never had a problem with it. I get the signal and set off the bomb. Not in a place to hurt anyone but to make sure that it brings attention here. I then felt a dart in my arm and look at it. It was a sleep one. I tried to stand up, but I fall and everything goes black. 

(Jack's POV) 

We got the decoy down and she is asleep in the ground. I go and pic her up but when I saw her face I gasped. As of late I been having these memories that were not mine. Of a woman, this woman and a life we had together up to this point. It was strange we were married and had to twin girls a boy and two dogs. I remember everything about her but it can't be. I open her wallet once we are in the ship and I see her name. 

(Name) (Last Name)... 

That was the same name of her before she changed her last name to Morrison. How can this be. Ammon (Male Ana) looks at me. 

"What is wrong Jack?" He asks. "You look like you see a ghost." 

"Does... Does she look familiar at all to you?" I ask back. 

"She does but I do not know from where, she is quite beautiful." Ammon says. "I am sure I would remember her if I knew her." 

I nodded and looked at her as she sleeps on peacefully. 

"I know her, But I don't." 

"Hmmm?" 

"I have these memories of our life together, from when we were kids to having three of our own." I admit. "I know they are not fact but I still remember them." 

He looks at me oddly. "Maybe it is some Talon tech we will do a whole body scan of her and see where we go from there." 

I nod my head and look at her. (Name)...


	2. Power?

(Name's POV) 

I woke up groggy and looked around confused my hands cuffed to the table I look across from me and see Jack Morrison and Captain Ammon. I swallowed hard, I have to remind myself that they are just dreams. I cannot let them get to me. 

"(Name), how do you use your power?" Jack ask me. 

"What? Power?" I ask. 

"Do not play dumb, we tested you and scan you, you have the ability it seems to make worlds within worlds and lives you made one with me and you where we have a life together."

"Wow wow!" I say. "Hold up, boy scout! I do not have a power of any kind all I have had my entire life is odd dreams of people I never met before, that is all are no greater meaning... Wait? How did you know I dreamed of you!?" 

"I have the same memories." He says. "You send off a energy srce that is only with this study and highly doubted to be fake." 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck no." I say. "That cannot be I- I cannot have actually married over 30 men in different worlds!" 

His eyes widen. "Thirty?" He asks. 

"Yes thirty. But that is impossible!" I say panicking. 

I started to have a panic attack and could not breath and he was by my side in an instant and un cuffed me and I hugged him, clinging to his strike commander jacket. He stroked my hair and told me it is okay. I calmed down and then he pulled back and I hear captain Ammon speak up. 

"Jack you should not hug the prisoner." He tells him. 

"Right sorry." He says and pulls away before stepping back. "We could use you but we cannot risk you in Strike team, so you have two choices, join Blackwatch or go to jail."

I look at him. "I will join black watch." I say and he nods his head saying he will get Gabriel. 

I assume he meant Gabriel Reyes. Here he left me with Captain Ammon he was a very handsome man. I look at him and he looks at me.

"Who did you dream about?" He asks me. 

I blush. "I dreamed about many people the original six that helped bring the Omnic Crisis to and end and a lot of people I do not know at all." I admit. 

"So you dream and experience a life where you were married to me?" He questions me. 

I nod my head blushing more. 

"Prove it." He says. 

I nod my head. "You have young son named Pharoah and are married right now to someone I do not know the name of, your wife is a government official." 

"You have a very unique power. Lets see if it will be of some use." He says and leaves and I sigh in relief. 

(Ammon's POV) 

After I left the sound proof room I leaned against the wall and sighed. I wish I remember her, I want her as mine when I saw her something in me told me I knew her, and now in another world I did. I love her, the moment I saw her I knew I wanted her and I knew I will have her no matter what we will be married I will make sure of it. She does not have a choice anymore she is mine and mine alone.


	3. Joining Blackwatch

(Name's POV) 

I was standing in the blackwatch uniform. I sigh for what feels like the thirteenth time. I know that it was this or jail. I do not want to go to jail but it is still sucky from one job to another and now here waiting for my new Commander. Gabriel Reyes. He is the commander of Blackwatch and I am to meet him and then the team. I look and see him walking down and I stand at attention. Something that was nailed into me at Talon. 

"So you are the new recruit Jack shoved at me, I do not know what you got him to agree to but you step a toe out of line and you are going to jail." He tells me not even look at me. 

"Yes Sir." I say. 

He then looks at me and his eyes goes wide. I hope he is not worried I will hold the team back. 

(Gabriel's POV) 

I was stunned by her beauty and that she was a talon agent? How can she be she looks so sweet, how could she have just bombed a building with no regret. I do not understand. 

"Follow me." I say and she says yes sir following me out to the meeting room where she will meet the team. 

I do not know how, but I feel like I met her before or at least seen her before. But that cannot be. I know for a fact I would have remember her. I sigh and make my way to the office and then sit down and look to see everyone coming in. She still stood at attention. 

"Everyone this is the new member to our team." I say. "Recruit introduce yourself." 

"My name is (Name) (Last Name), former Talon agent, new recruit with loyalty only to Blackwatch and commander Reyes." She says. 

I knew that must be a reflex to her on how she was trained. Only if Talon could have changed all of Recruits. 

"Now introduce yourselves." I order. 

Moiro was the first one up. 

(Moiro's POV) 

I looked at her and smirked. She is so beautiful and stunning and looks like a lost little bunny. I smile and knew I will do anything to have her as mine and mine alone. 

"I am Moiro." I tell her and take her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." 

She smiles politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Dr." 

My eyes widen, I must of met her before if she knows I am a doctor and that I feel like I recognized her. 

"Have we met before?" I ask her. 

She shakes her head. "No, but I have read a few of your pieces, very interesting stuff. I admire that you do not let a moral compass restrict your research, long ago for things to be discovered they did not care for the boundaries. It only slow down when people put ethics and all that in. Sometimes it needs to be done for progress." 

I smiled at her I think I am in love now. She is the perfect woman and I want her all to myself. 

"Move aside Witch it is my turn." I hear and see Jesse behind me. 

"Whatever you say cowboy." I say and pass him and he flinches slightly. I smirk. 

(Jesse's POV) 

I looked at her and blush, I feel like I knew her from someone before, it is bugging me in the back of my mind. I sigh and tip my hat to her. "Howdy, My name is Jesse Mccree." I tell her. "It is a pleasure to meet ya, darling." 

She blushed and looked away from me nervous. 

"What got you shy sweetness." I say. "I do not bite much~" 

"Jesse!" Gabe snaps. 

"Okay okay." I huff and tip my hat to her. "I will see you soon sweetness." 

She blushed more and I smirked. I love her already and I know she will be mine and mine alone. I will be damned if I loose my sweet honey dew. 

(Genji's POV) 

I glare at (Name) from across the room and knew I will not anyone else have her, but I do not trust her, she is mine and I do not know if I can trust her near me. Gabriel speaks for me. 

"That is Genji, he does not talk to much." He says. 

She nods. "That is fine." 

I knit my eyebrows. Why the Hell Do I feel like I have history with her. It does not matter she will be mine and mine alone, she does not have a choice, she belongs to me and me alone.


	4. Juicing

[Hello My Sex Readers, I am back with another chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter here!] 

(Name's) POV) 

I was in the training area punching the bag and taking my breath easy. I see Commander Reyes Come in and I looked at him. He seems to have been watching me and keeping his eyes on me. I do not understand it. I got back to work as he walks over. I watch him intensely and he holds the bag. 

"You know you need a partner for this." He says. 

"I am good." I say and punch it again, harder and making him grip it harder. 

"That is a mighty fine right hook you got." He says. 

I said nothing and continued. He watches me intently. 

(Gabriel's POV) 

I watched her as she worked hard, she knew just how much energy and force to use to not become winded. I like that about her, but something I cannot shake. Ever since I saw her I knew she was the one for me. I just cannot get my mind off of her. She is all I think about and all I want. Hell even my dreams have her deep in them. But it pisses me off how she is not paying me any mind at all. I do not understand it. I am the damn commander, she should be seeking my eyes and looking for my approval. But she is not, it drives me crazy, she drives me crazy her love drives me crazy. 

"Okay that is enough." I tell her. "We have sparing next." 

She nods her head. 

"Since Moira opted out of Sparing, you will spare with me." 

She said that was fine with a commander thrown at the end. I see her get in the stance on the mat and I smirked and waited for her to make the first move. She does not. Instead she fakes a move and I fall for it. She then swiped my legs out from under me. I fell back and looked at her stunned and then quickly got up she dodged all of my moves and moved around he map effortlessly. It was like she could read all of my moves without ever facing me before. It pissed me off. She then kicked me in the chest and got me in a choke hold. I taped and gagged as she let go. She then grabbed her towel and water bottle. 

How did she know all those moves. She is only a recruit right? 

"Get checked out by Moiro, I need to know if you are juicing!" I snap and she flips me the bird. 

I shake my head. I do not know what it is about her but damn.. I want her. And I will have her. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by some skin on skin match with Gabriel Reyes ;3-

(Moiro's POV) 

I hear a knock on the door and see the new recruit (Name). She looked at me and smiles softly. "Commander Reyes want m to get drugged tested." 

"I heard, he is pissed that you beat him on your first time." I tell her. 

"It did not feel like my first time fighting him." She says. "Felt like I fought him for ages."

I nodded and looked at her with love and I want I want to bed with her and want her by my side. But something I cannot quite shake. I seemed to know her and I do not where from. 

"How is your research going?" She asks me. 

"Very good, I would love to show you some day." I tell her. 

"I would love that Moiro." She says and I draw her blood and make her use the bathroom for a pee sample. She hands the cup for me. 

"Your so sure they are going to come back clean." I comment she nods. 

"I know I am not using drugs and I was tested already when I hot here. I know I will be fine." She tell me. 

"Good do not my coinin to be getting sick." I say and she blushes darkly. I smirk. 

[[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Updated I hope you ll enjoyed and stay sexy!] 

(Coinin means bunny)


	5. Genji's Memories

[Hello My Sexy Readers I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter here!]

(Genji's POV) 

I kissed (Name) and held her close to me. I love her so much we have known each other for years and I cannot imagine my life without her. 

"Genji you have to hold still and stop kissing me." She says. "I need to dye your hair." 

I chuckle. "Not my fault you are kissable." I tell her. 

She rolls her eyes and continues on dying my hair green. First she bleached it and smiled as she got to work on it. 

"Are you sure you want it green babe?" She asks me. 

I nod my head. "Yes I need a change." He says. 

"Are you sure you do not want to just piss Hanzo off?" 

I smirk. "That too." 

She shakes her head and laughs. "Never change Genji." She says and kisses me as it sets. 

"I never will and I love you (Name)." I tell her. 

She smiles. "I love you to Genji." 

I jolted up in bed sweating what was that I remember a moment with (Name) before I became a cyborg. But that cannot be. I never met her before but soon more and more memories come of how we met at a club, her friends dragged her there and she was not having a good time. The moment I saw her I knew she was the one for me. We started to date a week later and I knew she was the one I was going to propose and I did and she said yes. But then Hanzo tried to kill me and I never saw her again. 

Could this be true. I do not know and am frustrated and head out to get some tea in the lounge and see (Name) in there making tea. She looked up and smiled and I felt my heart race. 

"Genji would you like some Jasmine tea with me?" She asks pouring herself a cup. 

I nod my head and looked at her as she pours me some tea. I have to find out if she is my (Name). 

"I am thinking of dying my hair." 

"Again?" She asks and I knew she was the one. 

I set down my tea and walk up to her pinning her to the wall. "How do you know I dyed my hair?" I ask pressing my robotics up to her. 

"I just guessed..." She says but I can tell that she is lying. 

"No you are lying and we both know it." I say and bring my hand to her throat. She gasped and I squeezed hard but not enough to cut off. 

"G-Genji..." She says gasping. 

I look at her firmly. "Tell me." I order. 

."You al-already know, you remember..." She says. 

I freeze and look at her. "What do you mean." 

"Another life." She says. 

I stared at her and pulled my hand from her throat and she gasped. Seeing her like this I could not control myself I grabbed her and kissed her deeply. She cried out into it and tries to fight me that is when I hear someone walking down the hall. 

"You are mine." I growl in her ear and then grab my tea and leave passing Jesse in the hall. She is mine alone. 

[[WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done I hope you all enjoyed and next is Jesse what do you think should happen with him? should he be getting some memories too or should he just be a perv or both comment bellow!]


	6. Jesse's Memories

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!] 

(Name's POV) 

I was in tears as I walked pass Jesse he stared at me confused. I then make my way back to my room and lay down. I do not need anyone in the way right now or dealing with them. 

-Meanwhile With Jesse-

I had been confused about why she was here, she did not seem like someone who is good for Blackwatch. I lay down and tilt my hat over my eyes and rest but then something came to my mind. 

-Memories-

I was walking down the street, I am part of the deadlock gang. I hear someone screaming for help and looked to see a beautiful woman being ganged up by thugs. I grab one by the head and slammed it into the brick. I the pull out Peacekeeper and shoot the three other guys in the head. I then look at her and she looks at me with wide eyes. 

Years past and we became as thick of thieves not real thieves but still. She was the love of my life and I am finally going to tell her I love her, but that is when I came home and she was lying on the ground blood pooled around her head and I grabbed her and shook her. 

"Please Darling! Please! You cannot leave me! You can't!" I sob into her chest and shake with fear. I can't loose her. 

-End of Memories-

I felt tears on my face and my heart race. I stood up, it can't be, can she. She was dead. I run to her room and look at her lying in the bed. I climb into bed with her and hold her in my arms. I stroke her hair and keep her close. She is alive and if anyone dare hurts her I will skin them alive. She is mine to keep safe and I will never ever let anyone take her from me ever again. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter done I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy my friends!]


End file.
